Nikola's Blimp
Nikola's Blimp was designed after Vedevdem's Airship for Nikola Medvedev but was inherited by the next Czar, Lenny. It received an upgrade after the Battle of Kazan in Kazan which gave it a new main weapon and a new superstructure. Overall it was stated to be 200 years ahead of its time. In shear power no vehicle could match its power until 2160. Purpose The blimp was designed to serve as a weapon should Japan ever attack Russia again. When Japan did not Nikola used it as the pride of Russia. It also was meant to defend Moscow and headed the Moscow fleet. History Construction In Nikola's first year of office, he commissioned that a 1500 foot long blimp be built in a Novosibirsk factory. When it was finished Nikola flew around Moscow for a week. He then flew over Warsaw, Poland. Brest The first combat was in Brest, Belarus when the mayor rebelled against Russia. Nikola used the cauterizer to cut the city in half and then landed the blimp upon the downtown area crushing 50 buildings and deploying 1000 troops. Russia had no casualties. Kazan When Nikola received word of Vedevdem Alokin's army, he moved his blimp to Kazan and engaged Vedevdem's smaller blimp. The Czar's Fighter Escorts were at a stalemate with the Tsar's Strafing Jets and no blimp took any damage. Finally, the Czar's Attack Tanks overtook Vedevdem on the ground. The airship retreated to the skies. Nikola's blimp left when Nikola caused a self destruct sequence to initiate in Vedevdem's Airship. It later returned to retrieve technology from the wreckage of the battle. It was given a massive overhaul, increasing it's length to 1600 ft and giving it a new main weapon. The blimp soon returned to Russia where it began another overhaul of its weapons. In one test it reduced an island in Oceania to dust. Spain and Portugal Nikola's blimp annihilation rebellion at The Battle of Spain. It burned Lisbon to the ground and overtook Madrid in one day. For fun, Nikola bombed several villages out of existence. At one point during the battle of Spain in Madrid, Nikola's Blimp was forced off the ground by oncoming Spanish trucks. Nikola then took flight and moved over Andorra causing mass panic. The Army of the Czar left Spain with next to no casualties. Vincent Nikola's Blimp participated in battle over Moscow against Vincent. It emerged from The Czar's Palace and was meant to receive Nikola's bomber. However, it was interrupted by Vincent's fleet. It deployed hundreds of fighters and used its main weapon to disable multiple ships. Soon, Vincent's Blimp arrived and disabled Nikola's Blimp. Nikola's Blimp fell from the sky and drifted towards Kazan. As Vincent's Blimp gave chase, the KGB Airship flew in front of the oncoming craft and stalled it for long enough to get Nikola's Blimp away but was soon destroyed. The blimp landed safely near Kazan. Nikola's Blimp was recharged and returned to Moscow. It was later used in Ukraine. In Battle Nikola's Blimp is the most powerful vehicle on the face of the earth. It can fly as fast as a jumbo jet and can make brief jumps at speeds up to 1000 miles per hour. The energy shield on the ship can handle up to a 40 megaton blast. This is compared to the next best shields (on Vincent's blimp) which can withstand 10 megatons. The ship alone can win most battles and with a complement on board can fight an entire war. If Nikola hadn't gone into hiding with his forces it is estimated that the blimp would alone defeat the central powers within two days. Its only weakness was the fact that it could be easily disabled with a large EMP. The Blimp could deploy 100 tanks, 200 supply trucks, 500 biplanes, 100 Fighters, 20 Bombers, The Czar's Private Jet, 200 escape pods, 2000 officers on board and 20000 troops to deploy into battle. In die circumstance the ship could automatically prime its main reactor for detonation and would open to fire the reactor. With the extra fissile material in its missiles the reactor could explode with up to 200 megatons of power, enough to vaporize a small state and blanket 1000 miles around the explosion in ash. All in all this is a harbinger of doom to the enemy no matter the side of the opposing fleet and could cause the surrender of global powers in a single day. Weapons Main weapons *''The Atomizer: The most powerful weapon in Russia. It charges a lead cased uranium shell and launches it out of its barrel. This weapon is able to disintegrate Boris, and still retain enough energy to destroy a small blimp and leave a hole in Vincent's Blimp. *'Missile Silos': Three missile silo's are located on the top of Nikola's Blimp. They contain three one megaton nuclear missiles each. *The Cauterizer: The cauterizer is a massive cannon that rains napalm on groundside targets. *'Heat Rifle''': The heat rifle charges a battery of uranium and tungsten to a temperature of 1,000,000 degrees kelvin and fires the heat out in a stream no more than one atom wide until it impacts a target. It creates a 700 foot fireball destroying ground forces but doing little damage to infrastructure. Point Defense *Railguns are mounted atop the support balloons and can easily take out aircraft. *100 modified tank guns are located on the sides of the ship. If fired downwards they will take out a strip of land as long as the blimp and as wide as a football field. *1000 turrets are mounted along much of the hull. Category:Vehicle Category:Nikola Category:Russia Category:Czar